Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal fan and an air conditioner having the same and, more particularly, to a centrifugal fan in which air flows along a scroll wall, and an air conditioner having the same.
Related Art
In general, a centrifugal fan is a fan which blows air in the circumferential direction by the centrifugal force from the inside of an impeller (blades) by means of rotation of the impeller, and includes a sirocco fan, a turbo fan, and the like.
The sirocco fan, which has a plurality of short front curved wings (hereinafter, referred to as front curved blades), generates less noise, so it is commonly used in ventilation apparatuses or air-conditioners.
The sirocco fan may include an impeller having a plurality of front curved blades disposed therein, and a scroll housing surrounding the impeller. The scroll housing may include a bell mouse formed on at least one of left and right sides of the impeller to guide air suction.
The centrifugal fan may be installed in an air condition which allows air to be air-conditioned. The centrifugal fan may suck air in the interior of a room to flow the sucked air into an air-conditioning unit such as a heat exchanger or a filter. The air air-conditioned by the air-conditioning unit may be discharged to the interior of the room.
In KR 10-0789817 B1 (published on Dec. 31, 2007), there is disclosed a centrifugal fan inclined to have a gradient angle, of which the entire side extends to the exterior. The centrifugal fan has a problem in that the entire size of the centrifugal fan increases, and therefore, utilization of space near the centrifugal fan is low.